1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition, an organic optoelectric device, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectric device may be a device that converts electrical energy into photoenergy or vice versa. An organic optoelectric device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One is an electronic device where excitons generated by photoenergy are separated into electrons and holes, and the electrons and holes are transferred to separate electrodes respectively and electrical energy is produced. Another is a light emitting device to generate photoenergy from electrical energy by supplying a voltage or a current to electrodes.